You're Beautiful Even In Boy
by Bloody Swan
Summary: Bella Swan une jeune fille naïve et maladroite, souhaite rentrer dans les ordres. Mais ses projets vont être perturbés par l'apparition d'un étrange manager qui va l'entrainer dans l'univers impitoyable de l'industrie musicale dans le but d'aider Alec, le frère jumeau de Bella. Mais ayant la fâcheuse habitude d'attirer les accidents, les situations embarrassantes vont s'enchaîner…
1. Chapitre 1

**You're Beautiful Even In Boy - Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer:**

Oyé Oyé ! Gentes dames, messires, damoiseaux, demoiselles, paysannes, paysans, gueuses, gueux, lecteurs et lectrices. Approchez ! Que je puisse vous compter les derniers édits et lois de notre bon royaume. Bloody Swan, une nouvelle plume arrivée il y a de cela deux lunes, sera présentée sur la place publique. Tel le serment d'Hippocrate chez les apothicaires, elle récitera la charte universelle des fanfictions. Mais avant de passer au nouvel impôt sur le nombre de mots. Laissez-moi vous compter plus précisément le déroulement de la veillée. Lorsque la lune sera au plus haut, cette jeune plume niera toutes relations marchandes avec son histoire et annoncera que les personnages appartiennent à Dame Stephenie MEYER et que le fond de sa fiction appartient aux Dames Hong Mi Ran et Hong Jeong Eun...

**Résumé:**

Bella Swan est une jeune fille naïve et maladroite, qui depuis sa naissance vit dans un couvent. Son frère jumeau étant parti étudier la musique, Bella souhaite rentrer dans les ordres. Mais ses projets vont être perturbés par l'apparition d'un étrange personnage. Cet homme, le manager du célèbre groupe D'Arkangel dont le leader n'est d'autre que le charismatique Edward Massen, va l'entrainer dans l'univers impitoyable de l'industrie musicale dans le but d'aider Alec, le frère de Bella. Mais ayant la fâcheuse habitude d'attirer les accidents, les situations embarrassantes vont s'enchaîner…

* * *

**POV Bella  
**

_Le soleil inondait l'endroit où je me trouvais, l'enveloppant d'une atmosphère magique presque irréaliste. Ce lieu était le plus ravissant du monde, une prairie comme on les imagine dans les contes de fée. Elle était parfaitement ronde et tapissée de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. Un petit ruisseau la traversait tranquillement, ajoutant une touche de fraicheur et un coté idyllique au lieu._

_Avide d'en découvrir davantage, je retirai mes sandales et foulai l'herbe tendre de mes pieds nus. Autour de moi, l'air tiède et doré soulevait ma chevelure et ma robe. Je me sentais légère et j'adorais ça. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner sur moi-même. Les yeux clos et un sourire aux lèvres, j'appréciais pleinement le moment. Mes yeux se rouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et ce que je vis m'éblouis. Devant moi se dressait un homme brillant de milles éclats, un homme dont la peau blanche reflétait les rayons du soleil. Comme si elle était composée de microscopiques diamants d'une pureté sans faille. Etait-t-il un ange ou bien la réincarnation d'un dieu de la mythologie grecque ? Qu'il soit l'un ou l'autre ou bien même aucun des deux, sa perfection me fascinait. Tout en-lui n'était que beauté._

_Il ne portait qu'une simple toge d'un blanc immaculé, qui recouvrait une infime partie de son anatomie. Ce __qui mettait parfaitement sa musculature en valeur. Si son corps incarnait la perfection, il n'en était rien en comparaison de son visage. Celui-ci était d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. Sa bouche mince, dessinait un magnifique sourire en coin, son nez aquilin rehaussait ses traits masculins, ses pommettes hautes le rendait irrésistible et surtout ses magnifiques yeux verts m'envoutaient et m'emportaient au plus profond de son âme. Une majestueuse chevelure cuivrée et désordonnée terminait ce magnifique tableau._

_Il posa enfin ses yeux sur moi et…_

BAAAANG ! Ma tête heurta durement le sol de la chambre, un réveil un peu trop brutal à mon goût ! Prisonnière de ma couette qui avait due tomber en même temps que moi, j'essayai de me rappeler le rêve que je venais de faire… mais impossible de m'en souvenir. Même pas quelques bribes ! De toute façon ce n'était qu'un rêve, même si j'avais l'impression que ce songe avait été plus qu'agréable.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas aussi bien sentie au réveil. Cependant quelque chose me gênait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'inhabituel, dehors le soleil brillait et au loin les cloches de l'église carillonnaient. C'est à cet instant qu'une effroyable vérité arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau enfin réveillé : j'étais encore en retard !

Je me relevai donc le plus vite que je pus étant donné que la couette n'avait absolument pas envie de me libérer. Lorsque, ô bonheur, je réussis enfin à me trouver dans une position verticale, la traitresse en plume se prit dans mes jambes et me fit retomber lourdement au sol. Cette journée commençait très bien, j'avais hâte de voir ce que ma maladresse légendaire me réservait pour le reste de la journée !

Ma bonne humeur partie en fumée, je m'habillai et sortis de ma chambre sans prendre la peine de me coiffer, de toute façon on ne verrait pas mes cheveux. Je me retrouvais donc à courir dans les allées fleuries, en direction de l'église. Arrivée devant celle-ci, je pris le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Arriver en retard à la messe était déjà mal vu, alors arriver dans l'église avec la respiration saccadée et bruyante était inimaginable. Ma respiration ayant retrouvé un rythme normal, j'ouvris la lourde porte en bois en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. La porte s'ouvrit sans faire de bruit et je réussis l'exploit de franchir le seuil sans m'étaler lamentablement dans l'allée centrale. Je m'assis sur la première place qui se présentait, c'est-à-dire, au fond à côté d'une vieille dame. Aucune des sœurs qui occupaient les premiers rangs, ne semblaient m'avoir repérée. Ma journée n'allait peut-être pas être si catastrophique que ça.

Je suivais la messe lorsque je me rendis compte qu'une fillette, assise devant moi, était en train d'écouter de la musique. Elle ne se cachait pas et secouait la tête de haut en bas, surement en rythme avec la mélodie. Visiblement, sa mère, qui était en train de chanter à plein poumon un cantique, n'avait pas vu ce que faisait sa progéniture.

Trouvant déplacer qu'une personne écoute de la musique non religieuse dans une église, je pris l'initiative de faire cesser les agissements de l'enfant et lui tapai sur l'épaule. La jeune fille se retourna et lorsque je lui fis signe d'arrêter son activité clandestine, elle m'ignora et retourna à sa musique. Pensant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas compris mes gestes, je lui retapai sur l'épaule en lui demandant de bien vouloir éteindre son baladeur. Cette fois si elle ne se retourna pas mais augmenta le son, désormais on pouvait entendre des bribes de ce qu'elle écoutait. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à gêner les fidèles.

Je décidai alors d'être plus ferme et m'accroupis derrière la fillette. Je tirai alors sur le fil de l'écouteur dans le but de récupérer l'engin qui produisait la musique. Mais le petit démon, tira à son tour. Je retirai donc plus fort et réussit à "confisquer" le mp3. Je tenais encore l'appareil par les écouteurs quand ceux-ci eurent la bonne idée de se décrocher. La musique n'étant pas éteinte, elle résonna dans l'église. Produisant un épouvantable vacarme même si en lui-même, ce morceau n'était pas trop mal. Même tout à fait à mon goût.

Tout le monde y compris la mère supérieur se retourna alors vers moi. Je sentis mes joues rougir et baissai la tête. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait-il qu'à moi ?

**POV Aro  
**

« Monsieur Aro, le journaliste du _Twilight Chronicles_ est arrivé.

- Très bien, faites le entrer » répondis-je en soufflant d'exaspération.

Ce journaliste je ne le connaissais pas, mais je le détestais déjà. Ils étaient tous pareils, toujours en train de mettre leur énorme nez où il ne fallait pas dans l'espoir d'un scoop. Étant le directeur d'une grande agence de divertissement de renommée mondiale, je devais faire particulièrement attention à ces infâmes insectes. Toutefois, à de rares occasions, ils pouvaient se rendre utile. C'est pour cela, que j'avais demandé au _Twilight Chronicles_ de m'envoyer un de leurs journalistes.

Heidi, mon assistante, après avoir frappé à la porte du mon bureau, entra en compagnie d'un homme à lunettes. Il avait un visage banal, des cheveux et des yeux noirs, une taille moyenne. Je le situai de suite dans la catégorie des personnes que l'on ne voyait pas, qui passait inaperçue. Cette banalité, qui était un handicap dans le monde du spectacle, était un gros avantage dans les métiers de la presse. Les meilleurs journalistes, ceux qui avaient fait les meilleurs articles, avaient la faculté de se faire oublier.

Ce journaliste qui me faisait face, avait apparemment toutes les qualités physiques pour être un très bon journaliste mais il ne le sera jamais ! Je pouvais apercevoir de la gêne dans son regard, ainsi qu'un brin de sottise. De même, par sa posture courbée, on pouvait noter un manque de confiance. Il n'avait pas le mental pour faire ce métier. Je n'avais donc pas à m'inquiéter de ce cafard ambulant.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais réussi à construire le plus grand empire du divertissement des États-Unis : _Volturi Entertainment_. J'avais la capacité de décrypter rapidement le caractère des gens et, quoi de plus simple ensuite de les contrôler lorsque l'on connaissait leurs points faibles ? Oui j'étais un manipulateur mais c'était grâce à ça j'étais le meilleur !

Seuls mes stars et mes plus proches collaborateurs connaissaient l'autre partie de moi-même. Celle où je n'hésitais pas à montrer mes véritables sentiments. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être calculateur avec mes protégés puisque j'étais leur supérieur, c'est grâce à moi qu'ils avaient la chance de se produire sur scène.

Une seule personne arrivait à me tenir tête : Edward Masen. Mais je pouvais me permettre de lui céder quelques exigences, après tout, on pouvait en avoir quelques-unes lorsqu'on me faisait gagner des millions de dollars avec chaque nouvel album, sans compter les produits dérivés et les concerts.

On pouvait me croire avide.

Je l'étais sans aucun doute.

Mais j'appréciais vraiment mes artistes et pas seulement parce qu'ils me rapportaient gros.

D'ailleurs la présence de ce journaliste dans mon bureau avait un rapport direct avec Edward Masen.

« Monsieur Yorki, ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Mais ne restez pas debout, prenez un siège! L'invitai-je en cachant au maximum mon dégout envers sa personne.

- Euh…oui d'accord, répondit-il nerveux. Ma réputation avait dû me précéder.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ? Lui demandais-je un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Je ne devais pas montrer que je ne l'appréciai pas mais rien de m'interdisais de jouer avec lui.

- Euh…je suppose que ça à un rapport avec l'un des groupes de l'agence ? répondit-il sur la défensive. Ça réponse reflétait sa personne : elle ne servait à rien.

- Exactement ! Mais encore ?

Le journaliste ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Il n'avait pas la réponse et commençait à stresser. Des gouttes de sueur étaient en train de se former sur ses tempes. Je me décidai donc à l'aider, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre moi !

-Vous avez sûrement eu vent de la rumeur qui laisse penser qu'un nouveau membre va rejoindre le groupe _D'Arkangel _? Je vous ai convoqué ici, car je voudrais que vous diffusiez dans votre journal l'annonce officielle de cet ajout pour la fin de la semaine!

- Vous voulez dire que notre journal aura l'exclusivité de cette annonce ? me demanda-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est bien cela ! Répondis-je sèchement.

Cet insecte avait peut-être un brin d'intelligence après tout. Je lui tendis une feuille sur laquelle étaient imprimées mes exigences concernant l'article à publier. Yorki récupéra la feuille et la lu rapidement. Arrivé en bas de celle-ci, il relu le document plus attentivement. Quelque chose semblait le gêner. Je me doutais de ce qu'il s'agissait mais, ne voulant pas lui facilité le travail, je me contentai de le regarder.

- Monsieur Volturi, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec votre document. Je ne vois nulle part le nom de ce nouveau membre, qui est cette personne ?

- Je ne vous le dirai pas ! Cette information restera confidentielle pour le moment. Répondis-je peut être un peu trop sèchement. Il parut déçu et chercha à obtenir tout de même la réponse que je ne lui donnerai pas. Pour abréger cet entretien je repris la parole :

- Vous devez seulement savoir que cette personne rejoindra l'agence dans quelques jours et qu'une présentation officielle sera organisée ! Partez maintenant, j'ai du travail ! »

Il se releva, nous nous dîmes en revoir et il déguerpit loin de mon bureau. Au bout de quelques secondes, un bruit sourd et un gémissement se firent entendre. Un sourire franchit mes lèvres. Encore un qui avait percuté la porte vitrée.

* * *

**Un petit mot de l'auteur **

**J**'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre de _You're Beautiful Enven In Boy. _Si oui, ou même si vous avez détesté, n'oubliez pas de partager vos ressentis en laissant une petite **review**. C'est toujours sympa de connaitre ce que pense les lecteurs.

**C**ette fanfiction, n'a pas pour seul source d'inspiration _Twilight_. L'histoire de fond est inspirée de _You're Beautiful_, un drama coréen. Cette autre œuvre, me sert seulement de fils conducteur : je ne me sentais pas capable d'écrire ma première fanfiction sans avoir une trame pour m'aider en cas de panne d'inspiration.

**L**es chapitres de ___You're Beautiful Enven In Boy_, seront publiés tous les **Samedi** et tous les **15 jours**. Désolé pour cette longue période, mais étant en terminal S, mes journées sont bien chargées. Mais trouvant ce délais un peu trop long, j'ai créé une page **Facebook **(Le lien est sur mon profil). Je mettrais sur cette page des bonus et peut-être des morceaux du chapitre suivant. Cette page me permettra d'interagir aussi plus facilement avec les lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte FF. N'hésitez pas à aller aimer la page ;)

**M**erci pour toi Maë, ma super bêta !


	2. Chapitre 2

**You're beautiful even in boy - Chap 2**

_**DISCLAIMER** n°188625 du 28 Septembre 2013 page 81528_  
_texte n° 2 :_

_Selon l'article L.561-5b du code pénal et juridique des fan-fictions, Bloody Swan, se doit, ainsi que ses comparses écrivains amateurs, précédemment cités dans les articles L.561-5a et L.548-4, de préciser le but non commercial et purement fictionnel de leurs écrits. Si dans un délai de 6 jours ouverts à partir de la publication de ce décret dans le journal officiel, elle n'a pas montré sous une quelconque forme, que les personnages de son histoire appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER et que le fond de son écrit aux sœurs Hong : elle sera l'objet de poursuite judiciaire pouvant aller jusqu'à l'emprisonnement dans les geôles de FF, gardées par les redoutables circuits informatiques et les impitoyables correcteurs automatiques…_

* * *

**POV Bella**

Assise sur une chaise en bois peu confortable, j'attendais ma sentence. Mes jambes commençaient à s'engourdir et mon estomac à se manifester bruyamment. Mais je devais rester ici, patienter dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la Mère supérieur vienne me chercher. C'était en quelque sorte les prémices de la punition à venir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais sur cette chaise, j'avais la fâcheuse habitude d'attirer les accidents. Mais à chaque fois, cette attente m'angoissait, me broyait de l'intérieur.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et mon cœur rata un battement. L'attente était terminée, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la pièce. En franchissant le seuil, je réussis à me ressaisir et me plaçai face à la Mère supérieure. Mère Athénodora était assise derrière son impressionnant bureau en chêne massif, elle me fit le signe de m'assoir, ce que je fis.

Une fois assise, j'essuyai mes mains moites sur ma robe et baissai la tête, de peur de croiser dans le regard de cette femme, que je considérais comme ma propre mère, de la déception. Je me mis donc à jouer nerveusement avec la bague qui ne quittait jamais mon annulaire droit. Le silence s'installa progressivement dans la pièce, un silence qui commençait à me peser. La Mère supérieure semblait attendre que je fasse le premier pas.

Je levai donc la tête et croisai enfin le regard de Mère Athénodora. A ma grande surprise, je n'y lu aucun reproche. Le visage de Mère Athénodora était même souriant, ses yeux bleus exprimant sa bienveillance. Elle semblait même heureuse. Le poids qui oppressait ma poitrine depuis l'incident disparu et je me détendis enfin. Mère Athénodora ne semblait pas être en colère contre moi, alors pourquoi m'avait-elle fait venir dans son bureau ?

La Mère supérieur, qui devait lire sur mon visage mon incompréhension, se décida à briser le silence. Elle me demanda si je savais pourquoi elle m'avait convoqué. Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête négatif. Cette femme devait avoir la faculté de lire dans les esprits ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais comme ce simple geste ne paraissait pas être la réponse souhaitée. Je lui répondis que je pensais que ça devait avoir un rapport avec l'incident de ce matin.

Elle parut étonnée de ma réponse : « Tu veux parler du petit accident, où cette épouvantable musique s'est répandue dans notre église en pleine messe ?

- Euh…oui, je n'aurais pas dit cela comme ça, mais oui je parle bien de ça.

- Tu n'es pas dans mon bureau seulement pour cet incident. Je l'avais d'ailleurs oublié. Mais puisque tu en reparles, je vais seulement te dire cela : tu n'es pas entièrement responsable de la scène de ce matin, et en plus, c'était parti d'une bonne intention. De ce fait, je ne vais pas te reprocher ce qui s'en est suivi. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu attires les catastrophes…

Comment pouvait-elle savoir que mon objectif premier avait été de stopper les agissements de la fillette ? Ne pouvant résister, je lui posai la question. Après tout, elle était devant avec les autres sœurs et j'avais bien vu qu'elle n'avait parlé avec personne après la messe.

- Tu as toujours été curieuse Bella mais la curiosité peut-être un défaut. Je ne te répondrai pas mais sache une chose : j'ai des relations dans ce couvent ! » Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Cette femme, je la connaissais depuis toujours et elle n'avait jamais changé : elle aimait laisser une part de mystère. Ainsi je ne saurai jamais comment elle avait su pour la fillette de l'église. Je me doutais bien que quelqu'un avait dû lui dire mais je ne saurais jamais qui. Ces parts d'ombres pouvaient parfois être frustrantes mais maintenant j'étais en quelque sorte habituée : après tout, je vivais avec elle depuis ma naissance.

J'avais été abandonnée avec mon frère jumeau sur les marches du couvent. On avait seulement quelques jours quand une des sœurs nous avait trouvés un beau matin de juillet. On ne savait rien de notre famille biologique. Nos seuls liens avec eux étaient nos noms, brodés sur le drap qui nous recouvrait, une bague et une gourmette qui devaient leur appartenir. J'avais, naturellement, récupéré la bague et mon frère, lui, avait pris la gourmette.

Nous avions été élevés dans le couvent en compagnie des sœurs. C'était sœur Athénodora (qui n'était pas encore la matriarche du couvent) qui avait été en charge de notre éducation. C'était elle qui nous avait soigné lorsque nous étions tombés, elle qui nous avait aidé à nous relever après nos inévitables chutes, elle qui nous avait encouragé dans nos découvertes, elle qui nous avait réconforté après un mauvais rêve, elle qui avait fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. C'était pour cela que mon frère et moi considérions cette femme comme notre propre mère. Avec cette mère de cœur et les autres religieuses du couvent, nous avions une famille. Mon jumeau et moi, nous ne nous séparions jamais. On ne pouvait jamais nous trouver l'un sans l'autre. Nous avions une relation fusionnelle. Jusqu'à la puberté, Il était difficile pour les sœurs de nous différencier, nous étions parfaitement identiques. Ce qui nous permettait de jouer avec elles, en intervertissant nos vêtements par exemple.

Notre 16ème anniversaire fut un jour terrible pour moi car ce fut le jour où nous nous séparâmes. Une prestigieuse école qui formait les talents les plus prometteurs l'avait accepté. Mon frère avait une voix magnifique et quitter le couvent lui permettait de se rapprocher de son rêve, celui de devenir chanteur. Il s'était toujours intéressé à la musique, la musique était toute sa vie. Cette passion qui avait dû être inspirée par la gourmette qui ne quittait jamais son poignet. Puisque une note de musique y était gravée.

« Bella ! Bella ! Isabella ! M'appela Mère Athénodora, me sortant de ma divagation nostalgique. Je lui fis un sourire en signe d'excuse. Elle me le rendit et reprit :

- Maintenant que tu es de nouveau avec moi, je vais pouvoir t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle !

- Une bonne nouvelle ? Demandai-je surprise.

- J'ai reçus, ce matin, une lettre de Rome te concernant… »

Avec cette annonce, mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. Si la Mère supérieur avait reçu cette lettre, c'est que j'avais dû être acceptée ! Il y a quelques mois, j'avais fait une demande avec l'aide de Mère Athénodora pour aller étudier en Italie au couvent Véronica. Et pouvoir, par la suite recevoir mon affectation officielle. J'aimais le couvent dans lequel je me trouvais, mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Ma 'Mère' me manquera surement mais elle m'avait promis de venir me voir au moins une fois par an. Et puis le téléphone n'était pas proscrit dans les couvents. Mère Athénodora continua son explication lorsqu'elle comprit que j'étais de nouveau avec elle :

« … Ta candidature a été acceptée, tu vas partir étudier en Italie et lorsque le temps sera venu, tu seras affectée à un couvent. Mais es-tu bien sûr de vouloir devenir une religieuse ? Aujourd'hui tu es une novice, tu portes le voile blanc, mais une fois que tu deviendras une véritable sœur tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière ! »

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce choix a été mûrement réfléchi et je souhaite continuer dans la voie de la religion » La rassurai-je. Elle avait toujours su me rassurer, à mon tour maintenant.

Heureuse de ma foi, elle me précisa que le lendemain, je devrai aller chercher mon billet d'avion en ville et que je pourrai prendre le scooter appartenant au couvent. Bonne mère qu'elle était, elle s'assura que j'étais capable de conduire cet engin et me demanda de faire attention. Je lui répondis que j'allai évidemment faire attention et la remerciai pour son aide dans l'organisation du voyage.

La matriarche du couvent me fit signe que je pouvais partir. Je ressortis du bureau avec le sourire même si, au fond de moi, un sentiment beaucoup moins joyeux grossissait.

Au lieu de me diriger vers le réfectoire où, mon estomac me pressait d'aller, je décidai de l'ignorer et d'aller vers les jardins. Mes pas me conduisirent vers le banc habituel. J'aimais m'asseoir sur ce banc en pierre, car il était entouré d'arbres et à cette période de l'année, les fleurs et les feuilles créaient un mur de verdure, m'isolant des autres promeneurs. C'était mon petit paradis secret où je venais me réfugier lorsque j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Mère Athénodora avait fait remonter des doutes que je croyais avoir enfouit pour toujours. Voulais-je vraiment devenir une nonne ? Après tout, je ne connaissais rien d'autre, comment pouvais-je savoir si je prenais la bonne décision ? Il y a environ un an, je m'étais déjà posée cette question. Lorsque j'avais demandé à devenir novice. Et aujourd'hui la robe de bure noire dont j'étais vêtue et le voile blanc dont j'étais coiffé, illustraient parfaitement mon choix.

Je me relevai après une heure de profonde méditation et marchai d'un pas déterminé jusqu'aux cuisines. J'avais fait mon choix : demain j'irai chercher mon billet d'avion. J'avais désormais un objectif et j'allais faire de mon mieux pour l'atteindre.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Malgré l'épaisseur des murs de notre loge, j'entendais nos fans. Ils (même si notre public était quasiment exclusivement composé de femmes) scandaient le nom du groupe ainsi que nos propres noms. Le mien était cité davantage que celui de Jasper ou celui d'Emmett. Je trouvais cela normal, après tout, j'étais le leader du groupe. C'était grâce à mes chansons que l'on était devenu ce que l'on était aujourd'hui : un groupe mondialement reconnu.

L'amour de ces personnes que je ne connaissais pas était inconditionnel. Cette admiration pour nous les poussait à attendre de longues heures, parfois des jours, devant la salle de concert, pour être sûrs d'avoir les meilleures places. Ou les faisait attendre, sous la pluie, devant la porte de notre hôtel pour avoir la chance de nous apercevoir.

Le concert allait commencer dans un peu plus de deux heures et la salle était déjà pleine depuis longtemps. Ce concert était le dernier de la grande tournée américaine que l'on avait commencée il y a six mois. De ce fait, ça allait être le plus spectaculaire de tous, et certains fans venus aujourd'hui avaient déjà assisté à l'un des concerts de la tournée. Aro Volturi devait être aux anges, il allait encore pouvoir s'enrichir sur notre dos. Heureusement qu'il nous rémunérait bien, sinon j'aurais déjà changé d'agence en prenant Jasper et Emmett avec moi.

Etrangement Aro n'était pas encore venu nous voir. À chaque concert ou émission importante, il venait nous encourager et nous remettait une feuille sur laquelle étaient marquées les réponses que l'on devrait donner aux journalistes, lorsqu'ils viendraient nous interviewer à la fin de notre performance.

C'est sur cette réflexion que la porte s'ouvrit sur notre manager, notre maquilleuse, notre styliste et notre directeur. _Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ! _Pensais-je. Cette expression française convenait parfaitement bien avec la situation. Aro venait d'arriver, accompagné, comme à son habitude, de son regard de prédateur. Et nous, nous réagissions comme de vulgaires lapins. Jasper arrêta sa lecture, Emmett son jeu vidéo et ils se levèrent du confortable canapé, où ils étaient installés depuis plus d'une heure. Quant à moi étant déjà débout, je me plaçai au côté des deux garçons.

Le directeur Volturi s'avança et tendit à chacun d'entre nous une pochette. Puis nous fit son discours habituel en terminant par un simple : « Volturi Entrainment compte sur vous ». S'il avait voulu nous mettre la pression, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Il quitta la pièce nous laissant entre les mains de Rosalie et d'Alice.

Nous nous installâmes alors devant les miroirs. Rosalie, notre maquilleuse sortit son matériel et commença son travail sur Jasper. Quant à Alice, notre styliste, elle retira nos costumes de scène de leurs housses et prépara les accessoires qui allaient avec. Une fois le maquillage et les coiffures terminées, Alice nous attribua nos vêtements respectifs.

Ils étaient semblables mais différents à la fois, c'était ça le don d'Alice. Cette Styliste arrivait toujours à viser juste. Nous étions tous les trois vêtus d'un débardeur blanc, recouvert par une veste de costume de la même couleur. Ces vestes avaient une coupe identique mais les strasses dorés qui la recouvraient, n'étaient pas placés de la même façon. Nos pantalons, des jeans, étaient quant à eux, de couleurs différentes. Un noir pour moi, un rouge sombre pour Emmett et un vert foncé pour Jasper.

Nous étions presque prêts, lorsque nous entendîmes les fans crier. Les _Bleu Thunderstorm_, le groupe qui faisait notre première partie, avait dû entrer sur scène. Dans une vingtaine de minutes nous serons à leur place.

Alice et Rosalie nous firent nous mettre en ligne pour vérifier leur travail. En passant devant moi, Rosalie se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'appliqua à remettre en place quelques mèches de cheveux qui avaient bougé lorsque j'avais enfilé mon débardeur. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Alice, voulait toujours que l'on mette nos costumes après le maquillage/coiffure. Ce n'était pas vraiment logique. Puis je me souvins qu'Emmett avait pris l'habitude de jouer avec les différents cosmétiques et de ce fait se salissait et salissait en même temps son entourage. Lorsque par exemple, il se décidait à souffler dans les fards pour « voir lequel fait le plus beau petit nuage ». Emmett pouvait être un vrai gamin, enfaite, le seul moment où il était sérieux, c'était sur scène.

Enfin près, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la scène. Les _Bleu Thunderstorm _venaient de terminer leur performance. D'après ce que nous pouvions entendre, ils avaient bien fait leur travail : préparer le public pour notre show. L'ambiance dans la salle était électrique.

Les lumières de la scène étant éteintes, nous nous installâmes à nos places respectives, sans être vu par le public. Emmett s'assit derrière sa batterie, Jasper se plaça à gauche de la scène avec sa basse et pour ma part, je me dirigeai au centre de la scène, derrière mon micro, ma guitare électrique en bandoulière. On était près, le vrai spectacle allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

L'écran géant situé devant la scène s'alluma sur le nom de notre groupe : _D'Arkangel_ écrit en lettres lumineuses. Puis l'image se modifia et nos propres noms s'inscrivirent. Et enfin le clip réalisé pour le concert apparu : nos fans pouvaient désormais nous voir, habillés de blanc, des ailes de la même couleur installées dans notre dos. Le clip nous représentait parmi les nuages en train de lire pour Jasper, dormir pour Emmett et écrire pour moi-même. Puis, la scène changeait et nous montrait en train d'observer la terre avec envie.

Ensuite, des images de femmes, de concerts, de fêtes se succédaient et nous trois, attirer par ces plaisirs humains, nous sautions hors du paradis. Lors de notre chute, nos ailes prenaient progressivement une teinte se rapprochant du noir. Et lorsque nos pieds touchaient enfin le sol, nos ailes se déployaient et nos instruments respectifs apparaissaient dans nos mains (seule les baguettes pour Emmett, c'est un peu trop lourd et imposant une batterie dans une seule main). A cet instant, l'image se divisait en trois, nos visages respectifs apparaissaient sur l'écran. Les spectateurs pouvaient observer nos pupilles, devenues de la même couleur que les pantalons que l'on portait sur scène. C'est-à-dire un rouge sang pour Emmett, un vert profond pour Jasper et un noir d'encre pour moi

L'écran redevenu sombre, s'éleva et disparu dans l'obscurité. Les projecteurs s'allumèrent d'un seul coup, nous dévoilant enfin à la salle. Des cris et des applaudissements nous parvinrent du public. Grisés par ces encouragements, nous attendions que la foule se calme un minimum.

Emmett leva ses baguettes nous montrant qu'il était prêt et que l'on pouvait commencer. D'un même mouvement nous commençâmes à jouer les premiers accords de la toute première chanson de la soirée. Après quelques mesures, je m'approchai du micro et entamai les paroles. Des hurlements hystériques y répondirent.

* * *

**Un petit mot de l'auteur**

**J**'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre de _You're Beautiful Enven In Boy. _Si oui, ou même si vous avez détesté, n'oubliez pas de me faire partager vos impressions en laissant une petite (ou une grande, qui sait ?) review. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour des lecteurs

**L**es chapitres de _You're Beautiful Enven In Boy_, seront publiés tous les Samedi et tous les 15 jours. Désolé pour cette longue période, mais étant en terminal S, mes journées sont bien chargées… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour tenir les délais.

**A** dans deux semaines !


	3. Chapitre 3

**You're Beautiful Even In boy - Chap 3**

_**DISCLAIMER: **Je soussigné Bloody Swan, m'engage à ne jamais recevoir d'argent pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction et affirme au yeux de tous que les personnages de la fanfiction ci-dessous appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER et que la trame de l'histoire et le fruit d'une intense réflexion des sœurs HONG. Fait sur FF , le 12/10/2013. _

_ Cordialement Bloody Swan_

* * *

**POV Bella**

Une larme coula de long de ma joue. Même si la vitesse du scooter sur lequel j'étais assise ne dépassait pas les 40km/h, le vent qu'il produisait, gênait ma vision. Car, évidemment, j'avais oublié d'emporter avec moi les lunettes d'aviateur qui auraient protégé mes yeux. En effet, le couvent ne possédait qu'un vieux scooter et de ce fait, le casque qui allait avec n'avait pas de visière intégrée.

Mais ce léger désagrément n'allait pas ruiner ma bonne humeur. En effet, je venais de récupérer mon billet d'avion pour Rome. Je m'envolerais dans une semaine. J'avais juste le temps de préparer mes affaires et de m'organiser, puis je partirai en Italie pour parfaire mes études. J'avais tellement hâte d'y être !

J'étais sur la route du retour, en direction du couvent, quand un bruit émanant du deux-roues se fit entendre. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas et continuais ma route. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la vieille machine faisait ce genre de bruit. Habituellement, au bout de quelques minutes, la pétarade s'arrêtait. Or elle ne s'arrêta pas et s'ajouta à ce vacarme un étrange grincement.

Je décidais, alors, de m'arrêter sur le bas-côté (de la route) dans le but de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Même si je n'avais aucune compétence dans le domaine de la mécanique. En fait, je n'étais pas très habile de mes mains. La seule chose que je savais faire, à peu près correctement, était remettre la chaine d'un vélo lorsque celle-ci sautait.

Le scooter arrêté, je me penchais afin d'apercevoir quelque chose d'inhabituel. Evidemment rien ne me sauta aux yeux. Pour moi ce vieux truc n'avait absolument rien. Mais je pris quand même la décision d'en parler avec la mère supérieur, dès mon retour au sein du couvent. Cet engin avait sûrement besoin de faire une petit tour chez le garagiste. Ou de prendre une retraite bien méritée.

Pas très rassurée, j'enfourchai le deux-roues en prenant bien garde à ne pas tomber. Une fois assise sur la machine, je remis le contact mais rien ne se passa. Surprise, je recommençai la manœuvre et là, pour mon plus grand désespoir, le scooter refusa à nouveau de démarrer.

Commençant à paniquer, je récitai une prière rapide et essayai de nouveau de tourner la clef. Le scooter se décida enfin à réagir. Mon dieu merci ! Je me redirigeai donc vers la route mais à peine avais-je avancé que la chance tourna à nouveau. En effet, une secousse ébranla la machine. J'évitais la chute de justesse. Les mains crispées sur le guidon et le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, je t'entais de récupérer mes esprits. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Je redescendis alors de l'engin et le regardais de nouveau. J'avais dû, dans une autre vie, être une traitresse ou une meurtrière ! Sinon pourquoi le sort s'acharnerait-il contre moi ? Devant moi, je pouvais désormais observer mon pneu avant dégonflé, un énorme clou enfoncé dedans.

J'étais encore loin du couvent. Comment allais-je faire pour rentrer ? Il allait falloir que je marche mais je ne pouvais laisser la machine ici. J'essayai donc de la faire rouler mais elle était monstrueusement lourde et le pneu à plat rendait la manœuvre impossible. De toute façon, même avec les deux roues en bon état, je n'aurais pas eu la force ni le courage de la pousser. De plus, je me trouvais en bas d'une côte !

J'étais coincée ici. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser une série de juron. De toute façon, j'étais loin de la mère supérieur et des préceptes de l'Eglise. Et puis, à cet instant, seul le moyen de rentrer chez moi me préoccupait !

N'ayant pas de portable, je pris la décision de vaincre ma timidité et d'arrêter la première personne qui passerait devant moi. Mais prendre une décision était une chose et la respecter en était une autre. La première personne qui se présenta à moi était un homme assez louche, habillé d'une robe à paillets violette et d'un boa à plumes noires. Cet 'homme' en plus d'avoir un gout vestimentaire plus que douteux, ne marchait absolument pas droit ! Je décidais donc, pour ma sécurité de l'ignorer.

Je devais vraiment être maudite. J'étais sur une route peu fréquentée et depuis cet homme étrange, je n'avais vu personne. Je n'avais eu aucune chance d'obtenir de l'aide ! La matinée s'écoulait j'attendais toujours.

Assise par terre, je désespérais de trouver quelqu'un. Mais avec un peu de chance, les sœurs se rendraient compte de mon absence au déjeuner et enverraient quelqu'un. Mais il faudrait qu'ils me trouvent et d'ici-là, j'aurais eu le temps de mourir de faim ! Et mon estomac me montrait déjà son désaccord face à ce manque de nourriture. Il devait déjà être dans les alentours de midi et je n'avais pas pris le temps ce matin de prendre un petit déjeuner! Ni d'emporter une montre d'ailleurs.

Le ronflement caractéristique d'une voiture se fit entendre. Oh mon dieu, merci ! C'était peut-être ma dernière chance de rentrer chez moi et je n'allais pas la gâcher ! Je me relevais donc, et me plaçais au milieu de la route. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds dans le but d'agrandir mon champ de vision _[Note Bêta: Vois au-delà de ce que tu vois... x)]._ Lorsque je l'aperçus enfin, je fis de grands mouvements avec mes bras. Espérant évidemment que mes signes étaient clairs et qu'il comprenne que je voulais qu'il s'arrête, étant en plein milieu de sa trajectoire!

Une grosse cylindrée noire s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi. J'en poussais un soupir de soulagement. Un homme vêtu d'un costume noir en descendit. Il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que moi ! Mais malgré son imposante carrure, il ne dégageait pas quelque chose d'effrayant, il avait comme une aura bienveillante.

Sa veste de costume était ouverte sur une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte, dévoilant sa peau hâlée et une imposante musculature qui se trouvait justement à la hauteur de mes yeux. Naturellement mon regard remonta son buste pour arriver sur son visage.

On pouvait dire qu'il était beau ! L'harmonie de son visage provenant d'un contraste permanent. Sa forte mâchoire était adoucit par ses lèvres pleines, ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante, mettaient en valeur son teint brun-roux, et la forme de son visage était accentuée par ses épais cheveux bruns tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval. Malheureusement ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil qui me renvoyèrent mon reflet. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je m'étais approchée et que je me trouvais excessivement près de lui.

Je me reculai vivement tout en rougissant. Il se racla la gorge et lorsque je relevai enfin la tête, je le vis me regarder avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il retira enfin ses lunettes et je pus voir deux beaux yeux d'un noir profond. Il me sourit de nouveau et prit la parole :

« Bonjour ma sœur, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Il avait dit cette phrase sur le ton d'une plaisanterie. Se moquait-il de moi ? Je regrettais tout d'un coup mon choix d'arrêter cette voiture. Après tout une personne habillée de cette manière devait être quelqu'un de très occupé et j'allais lui faire perdre son temps.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai besoin de quelque chose ? lui répondis-je, lui laissant la possibilité de partir.

- Peut-être la vision peu ordinaire d'il y a quelques minutes ! Vous savez, celle d'une sœur au beau milieu de la route qui remue ses bras dans tous les sens. A moins que vous ne réalisiez un quelconque exercice de gym ?

Mince j'avais complétement oublié que c'était moi qui l'avais arrêté et non lui qui, m'ayant trouvé au bord de la route, s'était décidé à venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Le manque de nourriture ne me réussissait pas !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! En effet, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de main. » Dis-je en rougissant de nouveau.

Il sourit à nouveau et me demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi. Je lui appris que mon scooter était crevé et que je devais retourner au couvent. Je lui demandai donc si je pouvais lui emprunter son téléphone portable pour prévenir la mère supérieur pour qu'elle puisse me récupérer. A la suite de cette demande, il me regarda d'un air étrange. Il avait l'air surpris de ma demande. Lui en avais-je trop demandé ?

Mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, je me sentis bien bête : « Et comment va faire votre mère supérieur pour venir vous chercher, si comme vous me l'avez dit précédemment, ce scooter est le seul moyen de transport que le couvent possède ?

- Je…euh…

- Lorsque vous parliez de votre couvent, vous parliez bien du couvent Sainte Sulpicia ?

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas.

- Et bien ma sœur, vous avez de la chance ! J'allais justement au couvent ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas de laisser votre engin ici, je peux vous y conduire.

- Le laisser ici ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un serait assez idi… euh… que quelqu'un vous le prenne !

- Vous avez surement raison. Au fait, ne m'appelez pas 'ma sœur', je n'en suis pas encore une officiellement.

- C'est compris ma sœu…c'est compris !

Je montai donc dans sa voiture. De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et puis il m'inspirait confiance…

~o~o~o~o~o~

Mon ventre enfin remplit, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque du couvent. J'avais perdu toute la matinée avec cette panne et de ce fait j'avais pris du retard dans mes révisons. Étant donné que le couvent Sainte Véronica se trouvait en Italie, je devais, avant d'y aller, apprendre les bases de l'Italien.

Mais à peine avais-je ouvert mon livre que sœur Dydime me tapa sur l'épaule et me tendit un papier. Une fois que j'eus récupérer la feuille, elle s'en alla sans dire un mot. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, Sœur Dydime avait fait vœu de silence et puis nous nous trouvions dans une bibliothèque.

Curieuse, je dépliai la feuille de papier. J'étais de nouveau convoquée dans le bureau de Mère Athénodora ! Qu'avais-je encore fais ? Je ne pensais pas avoir provoqué de nouvel accident. Et puis, je lui avais déjà tout expliqué à propos du scooter lorsque j'étais rentrée.

Soufflant bruyamment (enfin aussi bruyamment que je le pouvais dans cette pièce), je me levais et me dirigeais vers le bureau de notre matriarche. A ce rythme-là, je ne saurais même pas trouver le couvent une fois arrivée en Italie ! J'espérais que les sœurs de mon prochain couvent comprennent l'anglais. Mais je ne pouvais être sûr de rien. Lorsque l'on habitait dans un couvent, on n'avait pas beaucoup de contact avec l'extérieur alors avec l'international...

Plus vite que je ne le voulus, je me retrouvais devant la porte familière. Je frappais donc dessus et attendis que l'on me donne la permission de rentrer. Ce que la mère supérieur fit rapidement. J'ouvris donc la lourde porte en chêne et me retrouvai en face de l'homme de ce matin ! Lorsqu'il me vit, il sembla surpris mais il se ressaisit rapidement et me sourit. Que faisait-il encore là ? Et en quoi ma présence était-elle nécessaire ?

Ces questions trouvèrent vite leur réponse. L'homme de ce matin, un certain monsieur Black, était venu dans notre établissement afin d'y rencontrer une des résidentes. Et le hasard faisant bien les choses, cette personne était Isabella Swan – moi-même.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux du bureau et nous dirigeâmes vers le parc. Personnes ne prit la parole pendant le trajet. J'avais décidé de l'emmener à mon banc, à cet endroit nous ne serions pas déranger. Et puis, je pressentais que cet homme allait m'annoncer quelque chose d'important et je préférais me trouver dans un endroit que j'appréciais pour recevoir cette nouvelle.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à destination, monsieur Black s'excusa de ne pas s'être véritablement présenté et me tendit sa carte de visite. Je n'eus même pas besoin de la lire puisqu'il enchaîna sur sa présentation. J'appris ainsi, qu'il s'appelait Jacob Black et qu'il était manager pour une grande entreprise de divertissement.

Tout cela était très bien. J'étais même heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il voulait me parler. Après sa brève présentation, il s'excusa de ne pas m'avoir reconnu.

Mon visage devait exprimer parfaitement mon incompréhension car je n'eus pas besoins de demander des explications, il me les fournit directement: « Je m'excusais de ne pas vous avoir reconnu car je connais votre frère et je…

- Mon frère ? Alec ? Il va bien ? le coupais-je excitée.

- Oui Alec, votre frère jumeau ! Me répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Où étaient passées mes bonnes manières ?

- Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant. Vous vous ressemblez tellement ! Peut-être à cause du voile ? Mais bon, maintenant que je vous ai trouvée, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose : j'aurai besoin à mon tour de votre aide !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui demander en quoi je pouvais lui être utile. Qu'il continua sur un ton excité :

- Votre frère va avoir l'opportunité d'intégrer _D'Arkangel !_

Je pensais qu'il avait dû se retenir d'écarter les bras en criant « taaaala ! » vu les étoiles que l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux.

- D'arque..quoi ?

_- D'Arkangel_ ! Vous savez, ce célèbre groupe américain qui déchaine les foules depuis quelques années ! Leur dernier album : _I promise_ est à la première place des _charts américains et européens_ depuis qu'il est sorti ! Mais oui vous savez ! Vous avez déjà du entendre parler d'Edward Masen, de Jasper Whitlock et d'Emmett Mc Carty ! »

Je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi il me parlait. Mais d'après, ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre, mon frère s'en était bien sorti ! Il allait percer dans l'industrie musicale, il allait réaliser son rêve ! C'était peut-être un peu naïf comme réaction mais j'étais vraiment heureuse pour lui.

Jacob Black continua à parler de ce groupe que je ne connaissais pas. Voulant me faire croire, que oui je le connaissais. Dans son discours, qu'il animait avec beaucoup de gestes, j'appris qu'il était justement le manager des _D'Arkangel._

De même, je découvris qu'Aro Volturi, le PDG de Volturi Entrainement avait imposé le nouveau membre au groupe. En effet, pour le président, le groupe devait évoluer et pour cela, il fallait diversifier leur musique en ajoutant un deuxième chanteur. D'après le manager Black, les membres de _D'Arkangel, _n'avaient pas apprécié la nouvelle lubie de leur patron. Une dispute entre Aro Volturi et Edward Masen, avait même éclaté. Et d'après des rumeurs, Edward avait crié que lui-seul pouvait chanter ses chansons et Aro avait mis fin à cette discussion mouvementée par un « de toute façon c'est moi le patron, c'est moi qui décide ! ». Des spectateurs de la scène avaient même raconté au manager qu'ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'Aro tire la langue à Edward.

Je plaignais mon frère, il allait entrer dans un monde où la moitié des personnes concernées ne voulaient pas de lui. Et côtoyer des individus aux comportements étranges : un patron manipulateur avec des réactions puérils, un confrère hautain et arrogant et enfin, un manager bavard et bruyant.

Ça faisait bientôt une heure que l'on était sur ce banc et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais là. Quand il commençait à parler, il ne s'arrêtait pas ! Heureusement pour moi, le sujet de la conversation dériva de lui-même et il me parla enfin du rôle que je devrai jouer.

« Comme je le disais précédemment, Alec doit intégrer les _D'Arkangel_ mais nous avons un léger problème…

Il hésita avant de continuer

- Votre frère à eut un légère accident et de ce fait est en ce moment à l'hôpital.

- Mon frère est à l'hôpital et vous ne me le dites que maintenant ?

Il s'excusa et voulu poursuivre mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Ce n'était pas parce que je vivais dans un couvent, que j'avais beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Je le remerciais donc d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour me donner des nouvelles de mon frère et lui demandais de bien vouloir féliciter mon frère pour sa réussite.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Me dit-il sur un ton légèrement désespéré à la suite de ma tentative d'au revoir.

- Je ne comprends pas quoi ?

- La signature du contrat de votre frère doit se faire demain. Et d'après les médecins, votre frère ne peut absolument pas faire le déplacement jusqu'à l'agence pour signer le document !

- Je suis profondément désolée pour mon frère mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider !

- Justement vous le pouvez !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Prenez la place d'Alec pour la signature ! me supplia-t-il

* * *

**Un petit mot de l'auteur**

**J**'espère que vous avez apprécié ce troisième chapitre de _You're Beautiful Enven In Boy. _Si oui, ou même si vous avez détesté, n'oubliez pas de me faire partager vos impressions en laissant une petite (ou une grande, qui sait ?) **review**. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour des lecteurs.

**L**es chapitres de _You're Beautiful Enven In Boy_, seront publiés tous les Samedi et tous les 15 jours. Désolé pour cette longue période, mais étant en terminal S, mes journées sont bien chargées… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour tenir les délais.

**A** dans deux semaines et bonne journée/soirée !


	4. Chapitre 4

**You're beautiful even in boy - Chap 4**

**Disclaimer** :

Oyé Oyé ! Gentes dames, messires, damoiseaux, demoiselles, paysannes, paysans, gueuses, gueux, lecteurs et lectrices. Approchez ! Que je puisse vous compter les derniers édits et lois de notre bon royaume. Bloody Swan, une nouvelle plume arrivée il y a de cela deux lunes, sera présentée sur la place publique. Tel le serment d'Hippocrate chez les apothicaires, elle récitera la charte universelle des fanfictions. Mais avant de passer au nouvel impôt sur le nombre de mots. Laissez-moi vous compter plus précisément le déroulement de la veillée. Lorsque la lune sera au plus haut, cette jeune plume niera toutes relations marchandes avec son histoire et annoncera que les personnages appartiennent à Dame Stephenie MEYER et que le fond de sa fiction appartient aux Dames Hong Mi Ran et Hong Jeong Eun...

* * *

**POV Bella**

_Prenez la place d'Alec pour la signature ! Prenez la place d'Alec pour la signature ! Prenez la place d'Alec pour la signature ! _Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Comme si mon cerveau, encore sous le choc, n'arrivait pas à assimiler les nouvelles informations.

Prendre la place de mon frère ? Prendre la place dans le sens de le remplacer ? HEIN ? Il voulait vraiment que je remplace mon frère ? Comment voulait-il que je le fasse ? I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E !

Perdue dans ce conflit interne, je ne vis pas le manager se lever, un profond désespoir dessiné sur le visage.

Etait-ce vraiment impossible ? Cette proposition transgressait toutes les règles de l'éthique, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose impossible. Mais étais-je capable de faire ce que le manager Black attendait de moi ? Alec, lui en aurait était capable ! Si quelque chose d'important pour moi était sur le point de m'échapper, il aurait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Il aurait même été jusqu'à prendre le voile à ma place !

Ce que j'envisageais de faire, enfreignait tous les principes moraux que l'on m'avait enseignés au couvent : ne pas mentir, ne pas tromper… Mais on m'avait aussi appris à aider mon prochain et j'avais la possibilité d'aider Alec. Alors pourquoi refuser ? Il fallait que je le fasse, je devais le faire !

Lorsque j'émergeai enfin, reprenant contact avec ce qui m'entourait, Jacob Black n'était plus assis à côté de moi. Où était-il passé ? Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me poser autant de questions et que j'agisse pour une fois !

Le manager ne devait pas être bien loin. Et contrairement à lui, je connaissais parfaitement le parc du couvent, dont ses raccourcis ! Ils me servaient souvent le matin, lorsque j'étais en retard pour la première messe de la journée. En effet, j'avais une facilité déconcertante à me rendormir après avoir éteint mon réveil.

Je franchissais donc le parc à travers les différents massifs de fleurs et d'arbres. Mon regard, jamais fixe, voyageait de droite à gauche continuellement. Mais aucune trace de l'homme qui pouvait m'aider à 'sauver' mon frère. Ne le trouvant pas, la seule solution qu'il me restait était de l'attendre à sa voiture.

Mais, quand j'arrivais à l'endroit où les visiteurs garaient leurs véhicules, le 4x4 noir du manager n'y était plus ! J'avais dû être 'absente' plus longtemps que je ne le croyais ! Déçue, je commençais à faire demi-tour, quand un dernier espoir me fit brusquement me retourner. Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait pas encore quitté l'enceinte du couvent !

Je me mis donc à courir à travers l'herbage qui entourait Sainte Sulpicia. Mais n'étant pas très sportive, voire pas du tout, une douloureuse pointe de côté se fit rapidement sentir. Ce qui ralentit nettement mon avancée et puis, courir avec une tenue de nonne, n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire !

Les mains tenant le bas de ma robe dans le but de la remonter le plus haut possible, je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Et heureusement pour moi, après quelques minutes de course effrénée, je vis la grosse cylindrée arrêtée au milieu de la route. Un troupeau de moutons obstruait la voie.

Que j'aimais les moutons ! Et oui, ici, nous nous trouvions à la campagne et il n'était pas rare de voir différents animaux sur les routes. Un jour, on avait même découvert un chameau ! Il s'était échappé d'un cirque et avait trouvé le coin accueillant. Il était resté plus d'un mois dans les alentours, ses propriétaires n'arrivant pas à le rattraper... Quand je vous disais qu'il aimait le coin !

Mais, en apercevant la voiture, je ne m'étais pas arrêtée pour autant ! Une chance s'était présentée et je n'allais pas la gâcher ! Je ne ralentis qu'à proximité du véhicule du manager. Les poumons en feu et une affreuse impression d'avoir perdu mes jambes dans la course, je frappais sur la vitre avant du 4x4, afin d'attirer l'attention de la personne qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur.

Mais après plusieurs coups portés à la vitre, le manager ne montra aucun signe de vie. Je m'approchai donc de la vitre afin de regarder à l'intérieur de l'engin, mais elle était teintée et m'empêchait de distinguer le moindre élément de l'habitacle.

« Je ne savais pas que le vol de voiture était cautionné par le Bible.

La voix de Jacob Black se fit entendre près de mon oreille. Trop absorbée par mon observation, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Et évidemment, surprise d'entendre quelqu'un si proche de moi, j'avais sursauté. Je me retrouvais maintenant penchée en avant, le visage écrasé sur la portière.

- Vous allez bien ? se moqua-t-il.

- Très très bien. Ça ne se voit pas ? lui répondis-je en frottant mon nez meurtri.

- Vous cherchiez quelqu'un ? me demanda-t-il, son habituel sourire moqueur aux lèvres

- Pas vraiment, j'avais juste envie de m'admirer dans vos vitres et de me refaire le nez sur votre portière !

- Votre nez est pourtant très bien comme il est ! Et la prochaine fois vous devriez essayer avec un mur, ça sera sûrement plus efficace !

- Je m'en souviendrai. Mais avant d'essayer votre méthode, j'aimerai que l'on reparle de cette signature de contrat.

Ses yeux exprimèrent la surprise puis l'espoir en passant par la joie. Je lui annonçais donc que j'acceptais de remplacer mon frère mais seulement sous deux conditions. La première était que la mère supérieur ne devait pas être au courant et de ce fait, il devait trouver une excuse pour mon absence. La seconde était qu'il devrait prendre l'entière responsabilité de ses actes et de son idée dans le cas où le directeur, cet Aro Volturi, ou une autre personne, comprenait la supercherie.

A cet annonce, un sourire éclatant apparu sur le visage du manager Black. Il m'assura qu'il avait déjà une petite idée pour mon absence de demain et que, pour lui, la deuxième condition était une évidence.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle depuis que le manager était venu me chercher pour m'éloigner du couvent. Habituellement le silence ne me gênait pas, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Le stress montait de plus en plus et j'avais besoin d'une distraction pour arrêter de penser à cette signature. D'ailleurs, le conducteur ne semblait pas, lui non plus, dans son état normal. En effet, il n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis que l'on était parti. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais vu une personne sourire autant que le monsieur Black !

« Monsieur Black, qu'avez-vous dit à la mère supérieur pour quelle me laisse partir avec vous ce matin ? L'interrogeai-je curieuse.

- C'est un secret ! me répondit-il en accompagnant sa réponse d'un sourire espiègle. Et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Jacob ou manager Black à la rigueur, mais évitez Monsieur ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ressembler à mon père, mais je vous assure que les fauteuils roulants ne vont pas du tout avec mes yeux !

- C'est vrai qu'un déambulateur les ferait mieux ressortir !

A ces paroles, Jacob éclata de rire. Son rire étant des plus contagieux, je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre. Nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à nous arrêter, à chaque fois que nous nous regardions, nous repartions dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire. C'est avec les abdominaux douloureux, que la conversation repris.

- Ma sœur vous êtes une personne vraiment surprenante ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une nonne avec un sens de l'humour comme le vôtre !

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas encore une sœur ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Alors comment dois-je vous appeler ? Isabella ?

- Je préfère Bella.

- Va pour Bella ! Dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait cérémonieux. »

Arrivés à proximité de Seattle, la bonne humeur qui avait accompagné le voyage sembla se volatiliser. Depuis qu'Aro Volturi avait implanté ses bureaux dans cette ville, elle était devenue la capitale musicale des États-Unis.

Aro était devenu le maître de la ville, les bâtiments de l'agence _Volturi Entertainment _pouvaient en témoigner. En effet, le plus haut building de la ville lui appartenait et lui permettait de se faire une énorme publicité. Cet immeuble était pour Seattle ce qu'était _l'Empire State Building_ pour New York.

Des écrans géants, situés sur les façades du building, diffusaient en permanence les nouveaux clips et les publicités des stars que l'agence produisait. Les artistes de la _V.E _étaient très prisés par les publicitaires. Avoir l'un de ces artistes dans leurs campagnes publicitaires leurs assuraient un important chiffre d'affaire.

Arrivé dans le centre-ville, Jacob se gara à l'écart de la zone touristique et se dirigea vers une rue piétonne douteuse. Il ne se formalisa ni de l'odeur, ni des ordures et avança. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, et puis c'était en partie de ma faute, si nous devions passer par-là. Il était plutôt difficile de passer inaperçu dans une grande ville lorsque l'on était accompagné d'une « presque-religieuse ».

Heureusement pour moi, nous quittâmes rapidement cette zone, pour nous retrouver devant une imposante porte peinte en jaune canari. Jacob frappa plusieurs fois sur celle-ci mais personne ne vint nous ouvrir. Jacob semblait exaspéré et d'après ce que je pouvais comprendre de ses ruminements : la personne qui habitait ici aurait dû être présente.

Jacob m'expliqua que cette personne, une certaine Alice Cullen, était censée m'habiller pour mon entretien. Heureusement pour nous, il avait le numéro de téléphone de cette femme. Mais pour pouvoir l'appeler, il fallait trouver son téléphone portable ! Jacob entama donc la recherche de l'appareil disparu.

Alors que Jacob s'était transformé en explorateur de poches en tout genre, une femme déboula dans la rue, une quantité impressionnante de sacs et de paquets dans les bras. Elle semblait venir dans notre direction. Je voulu prévenir le manager Black de l'arrivée de cette femme, mais avant même que j'eus ouvert la bouche, elle avait déjà posé ce qui lui entravait les bras et avait sauté sur le dos de Jacob.

Le manager Black surpris, perdit l'équilibre et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre. Jacob, servant de matelas à cette femme, qui je présumais être LA Alice.

« Alice ! Pourrais-tu te relever ! Ce n'est pas que tu es lourde, mais un peu quand même !

- Tu mériterais de rester dans cette position Jack ! Dit-elle en se relevant. Mais tu n'es pas assez confortable !

- Et oui, que veux-tu ! Je n'ai pas un poil de graisse, moi !

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis grosse ? S'énerva-t-elle

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Répondit-il, un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

- Tu vas le regretter Jacob Black ! » Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi

Elle avait un grand sourire machiavélique. Le pauvre Jacob, il allait sûrement payer cher pour ses paroles. Alice, qui semblait avoir décidé d'ignorer le manager, s'approcha de moi d'un pas sautillant. L'image d'un lutin s'imposa alors à moi, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Alice me faisait penser à cette petite créature.

Arrivée devant moi, elle prit un air sérieux et commença à me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Pendant son observation, on pouvait la voir hocher la tête positivement ou négativement, selon la tenue qui lui venait à l'esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice se mit à sourire, elle savait comment elle allait m'habiller ! Toute heureuse, elle alla récupérer ses paquets, qu'elle avait laissés au beau milieu de la rue, et nous fit entrer chez elle.

A peine avais-je mis le pied dans la demeure, qu'Alice me prit la main, m'entraînant à travers les différentes pièces jusqu'à un immense dressing. Il devait faire au moins le triple de la plus grande chambre du couvent ! Elle y déposa ses paquets et me voyant encore à l'entrée de la pièce, me fit signe d'avancer. Lorsque je lui fis à nouveau face, elle me tendit la main et se présenta dans la foulée : « Je suis Alice Cullen, et toi c'est Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle préfère Bella ! La renseigna Jacob qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce

- C'est à Bella, que j'avais posé la question ! Clébard !

- Clébard ? Mais pourquoi Clébard ?

- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je trouve que ça te va très bien ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, va chercher la perruque de Bella ! L'adresse et le bon de commande se trouvent sur le frigo.

Jacob sortit de la pièce en criant que ce n'était pas son travail mais qu'il allait quand même y aller pour rattraper le retard d'Alice. Et pour accentuer son mécontentement, il claqua la porte en sortant. Une fois Jacob hors de la maison, Alice m'apprit qu'elle serait ma styliste pour aujourd'hui et qu'elle allait faire de son possible pour me faire ressembler à un homme, qui plus est à Alec.

Elle me passa alors une énorme pile de vêtements et me poussa vers une cabine d'essayage. Mais le rideau n'empêcha pas Alice d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. En effet, alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la cabine pour la troisième fois, j'appris qu'elle était styliste à _Volturi Entertainment _et que c'était la raison de son retard car elle avait dû aller chercher les tenues des _D'Arkangel_ dans les différents magasins de hautes coutures de la ville.

Une fois totalement habillée, Alice m'installa sur une sorte d'estrade et retoucha une nouvelle fois ma tenue tout en maudissant Jacob. En effet, il ne l'avait pas prévenu assez à l'avance et de ce fait, elle devait faire avec ce qu'elle avait : des vêtements d'homme trop grand pour moi ! Lorsqu'elle eut tout à fait terminé, elle m'emmena devant un miroir.

Lorsque je vis mon reflet, ma bouche s'ouvrit, ce qui fit rire ma styliste. Alice avait fait un super travail ! Je voulus la remercier, mais à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que Jacob faisait irruption dans la pièce, la perruque sur la tête : « Jacob, enlève cette perruque ! Je ne pense pas que Bella veuille mettre sur sa tête quelque chose infesté de puces ! Se moqua Alice

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Tu vois Alice j'avais raison ! répliqua Jacob en me voyant.

- Et en quoi avais-tu raison, Jack ?

- Comme Bella a une petite poitrine, la faire passer pour son frère n'est pas un problème ! dit-il victorieux

A ces paroles, le rouge me monta aux joues et j'eus soudain une envie irrésistible de m'enfuir ou de me cacher quelque part et de ne jamais refaire surface. Pluton me semblai être une bonne idée !

- JACOB ! cria Alice

- Oui ? répondit-il anxieux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Alice lui criait dessus.

- Excuse-toi tout de suite ! Si j'avais était à la place de Bella, tu aurais déjà reçu une gifle et un coup de pied qui aurait supprimé ta futur descendance !

Jacob vient alors s'excuser. Il était tout blanc d'avoir imaginé le sort que lui aurait réservé Alice. J'acceptais évidement ses excuses, ne voulant pas rajouter un poids sur les épaules de ce pauvre manager. Mais je me promis, tout de même, de me venger de ses paroles ! Et je pensais qu'Alice, serait plus que ravie de me donner un coup de main.

Les chamailleries incessantes de ces deux-là m'avaient permis de ne plus penser à l'entretien. Mais désormais, étant totalement habillée, maquillée et 'coiffée', même si je voyais un lutin dansant la _Macarena _en tutu entouré d'une énorme tranche de jambon, je ne pourrais oublier l'évènement qui approchait à grands pas pour rien au monde...

* * *

**Un petit mot de l'auteur**

**J**'espère que vous avez apprécié ce quatrième chapitre de _You're Beautiful Enven In Boy. _Si oui, ou même si vous avez détesté, n'oubliez pas de me faire partager vos impressions en laissant une petite (ou une grande, qui sait ?) **review**. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour des lecteurs.

**L**es chapitres de _You're Beautiful Enven In Boy_, seront publiés tous les Samedi et tous les 15 jours. Désolé pour cette longue période, mais étant en terminal S, mes journées sont bien chargées… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour tenir les délais.

**J**e suis désolée pour le retard, mais quand c'est les vacances, j'ai tendance à perdre le cours du temps -'

**A** dans deux semaines et bonne journée/soirée !

**M**erci Maë, tu es une super Bêta !


End file.
